


Forever Gorgeous

by Simon_says_fly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beauty Secrets, Effects on the Human Body, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kryptonian Biology, References to Sex, who wants to live forever?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_says_fly/pseuds/Simon_says_fly
Summary: A phone call between Cat Grant and Lois Lane.  Lies... horrible lies have been told and its time for a reckoning.Fun little piece that had been sitting on my computer for a while.  I originally was going to incorporate it as just a single chapter or part of a chapter in a much larger story, but the desire to write it went away... and I thought this scene was too good to just not be shared.  I hope you like it.The title was a marketing slogan for a make up company, though I'm not sure which one.





	Forever Gorgeous

“You’re a bitch.” Cat stated matter-of-factly into her L-Phone. “All these years, and your beauty secret is that you’re fucking Clark “I wear my underwear on the outside” Kent. DON’T DENY IT.”

There was a bit of a pause... a heartbeat or seven, before her former rival slash once best friend slash current pain in the ass decided to finally admit to her treachery. “And what was I supposed to say, Cat? What? Hey, you wanna know how I stay looking so young? My boyfriend’s an alien; Superman, actually, and being intimate helps rejuvenate my lowly Human genes? Huh? Can you really see us having that conversation?”

“Oh, please.” Cat spat out. “I knew your boy, Smallville, was Superman before you did. You were always so hung up on the cape and the red underwear. Anyone not so smitten with her story would’ve paid attention to what was sitting at the desk next to her and realized that puppy dog eyes was the hero in disguise.”

“No way. You didn’t know.”

“You’re a moron, Lane.” Cat sipped at the bourbon she’d poured herself prior to making this call. “His trying to hide behind those glasses was even worse than my trying to be a redhead to maybe stop the old boys’ network from not giving me a shot a something other than the gossip column.”

“You as a redhead was pretty bad.” Lois chucked.

Cat rolled her eyes. “Watch it. I still have pictures of you trying to pass as an African American for that Equal Rights piece. In today’s climate, that’d ruin you. Nobody would care that it was some fancy science machine instead of blackface.”

“Fine.” Lois whined. “But seriously, Cat. How was I supposed to tell you that sex with Clark was what was keeping me young looking? I can’t help it that I get to be the only beneficiary of sex with a Kryptonian.”

“All those lies, Lois.” Cat said into the phone. “You spouted off about spa treatments and mud masks. There were the facemasks and pills. You know how vain I am. You kept on giving me all these false hopes that I spent so much money on… and you were laughing at me the entire time.”

“I wasn’t, Cat. I never laughed. Not at you.” The Daily Planet reporter answered quickly. “But it was Clark’s secret, ultimately. Never mine. I just benefited.” Lois paused. “And besides, what did you expect to do if I’d told you? I certainly wasn’t going to let you sleep with my boyfriend.”

“Lois, I was trying to figure out what you were doing that I wasn’t.” Cat finished her drink. “We’re both over forty. Me, regrettably, closer to fifty than you… but you still look like you’re in your thirties. On a good day, as much as it pains me to admit it, and with the right lighting, maybe late twenties. I wanted that.”

“I know, Cat. I do.” She could hear Lois breathe. “How do you think Lucy feels? She can sometimes almost pass as the eldest Lane sister. And I’m thirteen years older. This was a hard secret to keep. I had to come up with some pretty convincing lies.”

“But we promised no more secrets, Lois. Not after the whole *Bruce Wayne is Green Arrow* debacle.” Cat says dryly. “We both knew it was Oliver Queen.”

“It wasn’t my secret to spill.” She repeated. “How’d you figure it out?”

The Queen of All Media leaned back in her office chair and put her feet up on the desk’s corner. She took a moment to check her reflection in the mirror she’d been using to stare at her face for the past thirty minutes. Yep… still looking like she’d shaved five years. 

“Seems that it’s a side effect from sleeping with any Kryptonian.” Cat replied smugly.

“With any…?”

Cat spun in her office chair. She smiled as she watched Kara Danvers walking past the desk where her newest assistant was trying to get something accomplished. Heaven knew that nobody was ever going to properly replace what Kara had been able to do during her time outside of Cat’s office, but then Cat figured the chances of getting another superhero-in-disguise would be too much to hope for. She missed Kara being right outside her office door… but having Supergirl as her girlfriend was much better in the long run.

“Cat!” Lois yelled into the phone. It was enough that Kara turned and raised a single eyebrow at her. Cat wiggled her fingers playfully back at her lover. They’d slept together for the first time last night, and she’d felt better than ever the morning after. Cat had thought it had been the great sex… definitely great, but when she’d looked in the mirror… well, something had been up. “Tell me you didn’t have sex with Kara!”

“No secrets, Lois. No secrets and no lies, so I can’t tell you what you want to hear.” Kara was slowly making her way towards Cat’s office. 

It had taken Cat the morning car ride to work and then about half an hour at her desk before she considered the obvious. Lois had been the only person she’d ever seen that seemed to de-age overnight. And while they had a lot of similarities over the years, now having each slept with a Kryptonian was the only thing that seemed like it would be the cause. 

“You’re sleeping with your assistant. Way to be a cliché, Cat.”

“Now, Lois.” Cat purred. “I promoted Kara months ago. She’s no longer reporting to me or considered within my chain of command. We even have already visited HR and filled out the appropriate Disclosure of Relationship forms, so it’s all on the up and up.”

Kara carefully entered the office. Without asking, she politely sat on the couch and pulled out her L-Pad to start working on something. Very bold. Cat approved.

“I’m going to call Kara.” Lois threatened. “And then Clark. Maybe Eliza, too. Alex definitely.”

“That’s fine, Lois.” Cat smiled as she noticed that Kara was smiling while looking at the device in her hands. She was apparently enjoying this, as well. They’d already disclosed their relationship to everyone but Clark… and Kara had said she’d handle the Boy Scout. “You do whatever you feel you must. But by the time anyone can say anything, I think I’ll have lost a few more years.”

Lois sputtering was like music to her ears.

“I really wanted to ask, though… I seemed to have lost about five or so years just from last night. Is it by orgasms? I ask because I had about five or so. Is it a year per? Or that many for each night?”

“Cat…”

“And where does it stop? I don’t want to relive my teenage years, but I’d hate for Kara to have to limit herself when we’re together. Right?” Kara was outright laughing now, all pretenses of working gone. 

“Babe?” Kara suddenly asked. Cat looked up to see the younger blonde (currently!) smile seductively. Oh, how did Cat not know that her former assistant could give such a look?

She covered the L-Phone. “Yes?”

“Want to play hooky and experiment on your new beauty regimen?”

“Sorry, Lois.” Cat said suddenly. “I’ve got to go. Can’t wait to see you next time I’m in Metropolis.”

Because, really… where was she ever going to get a better offer than that?


End file.
